


You're all the Sugar I Need

by heat_haze_meka



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blushing, Hugs, M/M, kuroshin, the overused coffee shop au im really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heat_haze_meka/pseuds/heat_haze_meka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes! Look, there he is now!" Mary exclaims, pointing in the direction of the small kitchen. And there he was. The black-haired older boy with the electric eyes, a.k.a. Shintaro's mega-crush. He knew that Kuroha liked him, too, and that Kuroha knew of Shintaro's obsession with him, but he just didn't have the nerve to tell him anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're all the Sugar I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Shintaro gets hired at a coffee shop, not knowing that his coworker would be Kuroha

Shintaro entered the coffee shop in search of some kind of job. He needed money desperately, and he didn't care if he had to become a waiter to get it. When she sees him, Mary greets him with one of her bright smiles.  
  
"Ah, Shintaro! Are you looking for a job here?" the girl asks, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.  
  
"Well, yes, but how did you guess that? I could have just been a customer or something..."  
  
"I don't think customers usually hold "help wanted" signs upon entering a café." Mary giggles, nodding at the slightly torn piece of paper in Shintaro's hand. She was right, of course. Never had he seen a normal customer, with no intention of getting a job, walk into a building while carrying a poster with the two words on it.  
  
"Yeah... that's true. So do you have a job opening?"  
  
"Mm-hm! One opening left; the cashier!"  
  
"The cashier... isn't that the easiest job? Why hasn't anyone taken it yet?" Shintaro wonders aloud.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's because everyone who tried it ended up refusing to work with the person that makes the coffee. It's Kuroha, and he likes you, right? So I'm sure that you two will get along just fine!"  
  
"What?  _Kuroha_ ?! I have to work with _him_?!"  
  
"Yes! Look, there he is now!" Mary exclaims, pointing in the direction of the small kitchen. And there he was. The black-haired older boy with the electric eyes, a.k.a. Shintaro's mega-crush. He knew that Kuroha liked him, too, and that Kuroha knew of Shintaro's obsession with him, but he just didn't have the nerve to tell him anything.  
  
When Kuroha notices Shintaro's nervous stare, he waves, smiling. Even though that smile of his is frighteningly dark, it makes Shintaro's heart skip a beat, and then set a frantic tempo altogether.  
  
"Go talk to him, Shintaro!" Mary says, pushing the doki-doki-ing virgin towards the tall man making coffee.  
  
"Shin! I thought you'd forgotten about me. Don't neglect me, ok?" Kuroha says, a twisted tinge in his voice that shouldn't be there.  
  
"Y-yeah... um, Kuroha..."  
  
"Mm. Did you miss me, Shin? I missed you. I might need a little... _payment_ for all my worry." Kuroha says, offering a darkly amused smirk.  
  
Shintaro blushes in spite of himself, his face and ears already heating up. ( _He's just talking about how he supposedly "missed" me. So why does he have to put in those comments? Why does he have to make it sound so..._ )  
  
"Aw, that's cute. You're already red, and I can't even _touched_ you yet. But try to wait until after our shift is over, love."  
  
Shintaro didn't like that pet name that Kuroha gave him. It sounded as if he were addressing a small animal, maybe even his _prey_. Ah, yes. He knew that that was all he was to Kuroha; his prey. After all, Kuroha did say "you're mine" to him occasionally.  
  
"You seem distant. Who are you thinking of?" Kuroha asks sharply, and Shintaro could almost swear that he sees something like rage staring back at him from those static, snake-like eyes.  
  
"A-actually, I was thinking about... uh..." ( _I was thinking about you, Kuroha. Because you're the only thing I ever think about these days._ )  
  
"Well? Just who were you thinking about?"  
  
"I... I was thinking about _you_ ."  
  
At that, Kuroha smirks again. "And what I was _doing_ to you, you mean?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!! I'd never think like that!"  
  
"Oh, Shintaro, I'm _wounded_ . You don't see me as anything more than a friend."  
  
"Th-that's not true at all! I... ughh geez, Kuroha!"  
  
"Hey... you wanna go somewhere after the shift?" Kuroha asks, voice suddenly so serious, that it sent a chill down Shintaro's spine.  
  
"Wh-what are you t-talking about...?" Shintaro stutters, feeling his face burn brighter. ( _...This isn't happening. It isn't real. There's no way you would take notice in me. Why would a guy like you take interest in scum like me?_ )  
  
"You _heard_ me, Shin." the older says, backing Shintaro up against the counter. He places his arms on either side of the boy, which creates an isolating wall with no way out. "Will you go out with me after our shift is over?"  
  
"W-wait... let me th-think..." Shintaro answers, even though he doesn't need to think about it. Everyone says that playing hard to get is the best  
way, although the stuttering, blushing, and doki-ing throws that image out the window. ( _Ha. So much for playing hard to get. My red face must be burning brighter than the North Star._ )  
  
"Have you thought about it enough, love?" Kuroha asks. He smiles, licking his lips, and that alone is enough to make Shintaro's heart burst.  
  
"Y-yeah... I-I'll go out... with you..." Shintaro's heartbeat is so fast and heavy now, he's afraid that it'll lost all rhythm and just turn into one long, resounding boom.  
  
"Good. I thought I'd have to _force_ you."  
  
"F-force me...? How?"  
  
"I have my methods. Oh, do you want to find out? I have to warn you, though--"  
  
" _Don't say anymore_ , Kuroha!"  
  
"Heh heh... alright, then. It's a date." Kuroha says, moving away. Shintaro almost grabs Kuroha's sleeve at the loss of warmth and comfort, but he stops himself in time, and instead changes trajectory to grab a large container of sugar.  
  
"I heard that... you needed more sugar..."  
  
"Sugar? Oh, I have all the sweetness I need, Shin."


End file.
